Talk:Renegade of Life
Requesting page to be locked to changes I'm thinking this page should be locked to changes. RoL just keeps fagging out and putting it up for deletion. That's no fun. Mitcjase 06:08, 12 May 2007 (UTC)mitcjase :Denied; or so it would be if I had the authority. The section in question is indeed inappropriate, and he has full rights to request its removal. Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 06:15, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Ok, since as of tonight I am gone from TSF for good, this will be needing no further updates after my last round tonight- match the IP to the IP this came from and remove any changes since then other than spelling or gramatical corrections, which Lao can take care of before this is locked. I am going to make a final edit to Momishin as well, and will request hers to be locked as well. -RoL, 9/11/07 8:14:00 EDT :I'm following Wikipedia policy for the most part, so protection, even semi-protection, is denied. This article can still be expanded and improved on in content and language (as for neutrality, I'll try, but it's difficult with other users' persistence, especially since I try not to waste time here, being a low-priority project). If there's problems with IP vandalism, I'll semi-protect, or full protect if there's big vandal problems. —'Laogeodritt' [ Talk | ] 00:44, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Lao you probably will deny the lock now too I presume. Though it doesn't matter anymore, I am fully IP banned and probably will stay so. 69.19.14.37 22:33, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Ugh. This is an article. Third person, and keep the proper format. We may be but half-serious (or so it appears), but keep it appropriate and truthful even if exaggerated/carefully worded. Whoever keeps adding inappropriate content that is biased even by this wiki's standards, stop it. RoL, if you want to contribute, write to the Wiki's standards (as far as neutrality goes) in the third person. I've not the patience to rewrite it and seed out whatever crap got slipped into it. I'm deleting everything that was added that was inappropriate in some way. Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 06:15, 12 May 2007 (UTC) lol "This is the only worthwhile post he ever made" It's funny 'cause it's true. 19:07, 12 May 2007 (UTC) I'm alright with what it says now. I'm fine with what is on it now, I would like to give the details of project oneworld, but only if they aren't going to be raped like the last time I added to my page. Definately lock it if it continued to be abused. -OMY # If you want to contribute, get an account, please. # As per Wikipedia policy, only high-risk pages and templates are fully protected. Other pages being vandalized are only semi protected, letting only established users edit them. And we're sort of lacking admins right now. If Project OneWorld details are vandalbait, you probably should leave them out. Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 19:23, 12 May 2007 (UTC) : Actually, I'd think we'r mature enough to leave them alone, and leave only proper criticism into the page, as opposed to blind insult. Looking at the forums, I think it's manageable. If it doesn't work out, we can just decide not to have any details about it. --Ryke Masters 19:28, 12 May 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, I wouldn't doubt some people ... You've always attacked him on fair basis, but I'm pretty sure some just do it for the heck of it. >_> Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 19:34, 12 May 2007 (UTC) OMY says: I have an account, RenegadeofLife. But it logs me out whenever I try to navigate to a page to edit, I am checking through my settings to figure out why that is. Use something better than IE6 tbh (E.g., Firefox) Mitcjase 05:10, 13 May 2007 (UTC)mitcjase OMY says: I cringe at the thought of Firefox... although I probably should start using it, when I switch over to linux in the coming months it is all I'll have. Experimentally I tried logging in on my desktop, and it still logs me out. Poem Ryke, I was trying to put back the typing errors RoL put in his poem. It's a freaking quote, you never change the content in them. Though I didn't know how to do the block quoting, that's why I asked Moogle. Jesus. --Skythe 18:39, 13 May 2007 (UTC) :The block quoting was already done. Might have been done while you were editing. Sorry if that's the case, but as far as I can see from the History page, you ruined perfectly good block quote tags. >_> ::They were. I was experimenting with them (lol Preview button) before Skythe went and 'sploded them. Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 18:44, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Being the original author of those and knowing my tendancies to misstype stuff, I think I should go through and fix the misstypes in them, though every time I have so far they only get put back in by someone. Renegade of Life Thanks, n00b :( You ruined a perfectly good Dr. Seuss reference. I hope you're happy. 24.229.118.78 01:22, 18 June 2007 (UTC) (This is Cyke, I forgot to log in, sorry.) :Not that I even knew it was a reference to anything. I just knew it wasn't encyclopedic; you might care to note such things for statements that you believe should remain for humour or otherwise in an HTML comment. >_> Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 18:41, 18 June 2007 (UTC) re: algorithm Someone recently changed the wording of "microprocessor architecture" (which is what I thought it was) to "computer algorithm"—given that "algorithm" is rather vague, could someone expand on the nature and function of this algorithm (assuming that this is indeed correct)? —'Laogeodritt' [ Talk | ] 00:08, 10 August 2007 (UTC) That would be me. Genesis is not a microprocessor architecture, it is an algorithm set and logic tree written for a Morotola 68HC11E microcontroller in assembly. Btw, I do have an account, but it still refuses to let me use it. I login, but as soon as I try to browse to a page I get logged out.Renegade of Life02:48, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Oh crap. What'd I do wrong? What the hell happened to the page!? Kurai 01:41, 19 August 2007 (UTC) :You pressed Enter after putting in . That's it. :You should be careful with extra whitespace like that. —'Laogeodritt' [ Talk | ] 01:49, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Lao how do you change the redirects? I've gone back to Odin M Yggdrasil for the time being, and am not sure if this should be redirected the other direction or left as is. Odin 16:41, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :Moving stuff around all the time is inconvenient, so I'm going to adopt the system of "best known as" for the real article and other names as redirects. And I think you're best known as Renegade of Life, right? Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 22:04, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :BTW, there's one or two tags (with a note for one). Could you check that over and see if it's correct? Also, there are two statements that'd need topic links; if you happen to remember where that might have been stated, could you add it in (or at least link the post on the talk page)? Thanks, Laogeodritt [ Talk | ] 22:07, 8 February 2008 (UTC)